The present invention relates generally to fuel delivery modules for automotive fuel systems, and, more particularly, to fuel delivery modules having contaminant collection traps.
Automotive fuel systems typically include a reservoir in the fuel tank and a primary fuel pump submerged in the reservoir to supply fuel to the engine. The purpose of the reservoir is to keep the primary pump inlet submerged under operating conditions which could otherwise expose the inlet, such as when the vehicle is parked on an incline with an almost empty fuel tank or during cornering maneuvers wherein fuel moves away from the fuel inlet. A secondary pump is dedicated to filling the reservoir. In such systems, the primary pump delivers fuel from the reservoir to the engine and the secondary pump delivers fuel from the tank to the reservoir. In addition, filters may be used in cooperation with the inlet to the pumps to filter any contaminants in the fuel. The reservoir, fuel pumps and other components are typically, collectively referred to as a fuel delivery module, which will be used herein.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized certain disadvantages with these systems. For example, because the inlets to the primary and secondary pumps may require a filter, the fuel delivery module may include a large number of associated component parts resulting in a relatively large size to accommodate the components and filters. In addition, the filters may become prematurely occluded with contaminants due to the relatively large amount of contaminants that may be contained within the fuel, thereby decreasing the service life of the filter. Also, these filters may not be effective in filtering relatively small contaminants, which may prematurely wear the components of the primary pump, such as the fuel pump impeller, as well as adversely effect the fuel system. Thus, it is desirable to collect and trap contaminants in the fuel prior to the contaminants reaching the inlet to the primary pump.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of contaminants entering a primary fuel pump. This object is achieved, and disadvantages of prior art approaches are overcome, by providing a novel fuel delivery module for an automotive fuel system. In one particular aspect of the invention, the fuel delivery module includes a reservoir having a bottom and a side. The reservoir stores a portion of the fuel stored in the fuel tank. A fuel pump is disposed within the reservoir and has a fuel tank inlet, a reservoir outlet, a reservoir inlet and an engine outlet. The fuel pump pumps fuel from the tank to the reservoir via the fuel tank inlet and reservoir outlet and pumps fuel from the reservoir to the engine via the reservoir inlet and engine outlet. The fuel delivery module also includes a plurality of contaminant traps formed in the bottom of the reservoir for collecting contaminants contained in the fuel as fuel is pumped through the reservoir such that the contaminants settle into the contaminant traps thereby reducing the amount of contaminants entering the reservoir inlet of the fuel pump. In a preferred embodiment, the contaminant traps have an oblong-shaped cross-section for enhancing retention of the fuel contaminants within the traps.
Also, in a preferred embodiment, the fuel delivery module includes a deflector disposed within the reservoir for directing contaminants away from the reservoir inlet of the fuel pump and toward the contaminant traps.
An advantage of the present invention is that the number of fuel filters used for the fuel delivery module is reduced.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the service life of the primary pump filter is increased.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that small contaminants are collected and contained so that it is unlikely that they will pass through the primary pump filter.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated by the reader of this specification.